


CHANGES: All ya need is love, part 2

by givupdafunk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angsty moments, Blowing off homework to fuck instead, Bowie Changes, Byers Family Hugs, Clash of emotions, Everyone is making a lot of adjustments, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Giddy Snuggly Fumbly First Love Jancy aka Horny Dorks In Love, Grief, Insane amounts of blushing, Joyce is the best mom, Nancy on top, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smuff, The day they admit they are in love, Tooth Rotting Fluff, awkward moments, blowjob, for the love of jancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givupdafunk/pseuds/givupdafunk
Summary: Part 2 to All ya need is love. Find it under my name on AO3. It's not necessary to read it before this one, but it will help; it's much, much shorter than this one.Post ST2 Jancy, a few weeks after S2 ends.Giddy, Snuggly, Fumbly, First Love Jancy aka Horny Dorks In Love.Things are still very emotionally turbulent in their lives... It's all conflicted at times with the unstoppable joy that fires between them... smut ensues. Enjoy.





	CHANGES: All ya need is love, part 2

CHANGES

*****************************

 

*****************************

  
"Last one." Jonathan quickly scrubs the last dirty dish in a sink of hot, sudsy water, before rinsing it and handing it to Nancy to dry. "Thanks again for helping me, you didn't have to, you know."

"I know, but I'm glad I did. You're done quicker this way," she looks up from her dish towel and smiles. She does that a lot these days - smile - sometimes against her will. But today has been an exceptionally happy day. Earlier, Jonathan said 'I love you' to her, and she said it back, without hesitation. She had such a nice time having dinner with his family tonight, too. Her heart feels full in a way she's never experienced.

Things are still very emotionally turbulent in both of their lives. What happened to Will more than a week ago... and the tape... El... Bob... It's all conflicted at times with the unstoppable joy that fires between them, reminding them they are also in the beautiful early phases of great love. Having denied it for almost a year only makes it more intense, and today, more significant.

She wonders for a moment if things are moving too quickly with them, but quickly dismisses that idea. It's been a few weeks, but it still feels more like it's long, long overdue.

Of course she's in love with him. He's her match. Her partner in crime. They just... click... in so many ways, and she loves his wit and heart and sass and sense of humor. He’s funny, and fun. They can even have fun washing and drying dishes together, for heaven's sake. She tells him everything. He's her best friend.

And, she's pretty sure that her previous best friend would approve. Barb never liked it when people would pick on 'Creepy Jonathan Byers' in school. She could tell he was judged unfairly by mean-spirited, shallow jerks. In fact the last day she was alive and they'd seen him hanging missing posters for Will at school, she'd said that afternoon that she'd rather see Nancy with someone smarter and kinder, like Jonathan. She'd really hated Tommy for how he'd joked that day about Jonathan killing Will.

In the end, Barb was, once again, right; Jonathan was not how his bullies had portrayed him. He was a perfect fit for Nancy. Nancy knows there are still a ton of emotions to unpack about Barb... and so many other things... but she’ll have Jonathan by her side through it all.

Currently, they were also living a little on pins and needles wondering when they would find out if there would be any response around the tapes they sent. It's tense, but knowing that she can count on Jonathan to help her give Barb the closure she deserves is amazing... even though he barely knew her... yah, she feels very grateful to have him in her life, in a more meaningful way than before. He's her best friend now. They can be nervous together, and do... everything together.

Jonathan has been draining and rinsing the sink, drying off the counter and finishing cleaning up dinner. Turning to look at his back while he reaches up and puts away the dry dishes, a blushing smile breaks out on her face. He's her best friend alright... with something extra. She blushes slightly, unsuccessfully hiding her warm thoughts.

Little does she know it, but he is thinking about her as well with a small smile on his face. He’s thinking it was nice having her help him with the dishes. He knows that his world is not normal on it's own, but the fact that she is still here in spite of all of the craziness is the reason he is smiling. She's changed, no, enriched his life. He can have intelligent conversations with her. But she also brings so much passion and excitement... and comfort. She makes all of the bad stuff feel less heavy. Plus, that smile, those eyes, she has the softest skin...

He turns to see her gazing at him with that little glint in her eye, that pressed smile, the subtle way she coyly dips her head when she's... in to him... He's still not used to it. It still makes him blush, so he does, cracking a huge uncontrollable smile.

"What?" his chuckle and blush betray his giddiness at seeing the woman he loves smiling back at him.

"Oh, nothing..." she responds coyly. She's seen him naked a few or more times now and what she was thinking about was this: how even when he's dressed she can now easily imagine how his body looks and feels when she wraps her arms around those firm shoulders, when she traces her fingers down the ridges on his strong back (she can't see them through his black t-shirt, but she _knows_ they are there), when she grasps onto that small, sexy, butt. He wears baggy jeans most of the time so it used to be hard to tell, but she'd wondered, and now she _knows_ , and it makes her feel very warm.

"You're cute. That's all." She says, looking away and blushing as she folds the dish towel and hangs it on the stove to dry. All of those A+s on vocabulary tests but the best word she can think of for him is ‘cute’? She shakes her head, amused with herself.

"Aww...," he's not sure if he's supposed to say it back or not, but he starts walking towards her, his happy face flushed with color. Nancy's always been nice to him, but he's still not used to her saying things like that. "And you are cute, too, but also nice, and... good at drying dishes."

They are both beaming as she slides perfectly and eagerly into his arms. He squeezes her and kisses her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her smiling lips, right there by his kitchen table. A few weeks ago she was sitting there writing down letters in crayon as a possessed Will tried to outwit the Mind Flayer and communicate with his family in morse code. Now she was helping with dishes from a typical Byers family dinner at home.

He loves having her around. He's become so attached that he wishes he didn't have to drive her home and say goodnight soon.

Whenever he sees her he has an impulse to get closer, to squeeze her, kiss her if it’s appropriate, let his hands roam if they are truly alone, (which he’d thought they were earlier, until he learned that his mom and Will saw them making out in his car in front of the house). He's learning to feel comfortable acting on those impulses around her. It gives him confidence that she's always so receptive and willing to reciprocate. It's immensely reassuring when they are on the same wavelength. He feels oddly open, like he can breathe when she's around.

"You’re so cute. Cool. Bright, beautiful, gorgeous, fantastic, relentless, smart, sassy, cute, funny..." They chuckle.

"What is this, Mr. Mathis’s vocab test?" she quips, her hands lightly wrapped around his back.

"See? You’re funny, witty, strong, precious, good at plotting, you are also good at reading maps, and finding radio stations in the car or switching tapes. You're a good co-pilot which is cute..."

"You really like that word." She's feeling slightly embarrassed at how flattering he is being. She’s watching his mouth, admiring his surprisingly strong, yet soft, lips, and the way he half-smiles as he speaks to her, in that warm, syrupy whisper that melts her and ignites her. It feels so comforting just to have him close. She fits in his arms perfectly.

"Um, you said it first, Sassy Pants Nance." They've been awkwardly trying out nicknames lately.

"Uh, let's talk about nicknames later, Jon Boy," she teases.

"Ok, Nancelot."

"I already said 'no' to that one."

He smirks through a brief, mischievous chuckle. "And I do like that word: cute. It works." He tenderly smooths the hair away from her face, one of the things she is _loving_ getting used to. "Now here’s another... sexy..." They enjoy a longer than usual blushing, hot gaze... "You’re just...Lovely. Lovable, and... I don't want to freak you out, but... I think I might be crazy in love with you..." He can't believe how exhilarating it is to be able to finally, _finally_ start to tell her all of the things in his heart.

She loves when he smiles a lot replacing the pensive, skeptical, sometimes scared look he’s been wearing for years to defend himself.

He gets lost in the way her face almost glows when she starts to smile. Her face makes him want to cry, she’s so extraordinary.

She's still beaming and blushing, "Oh Jonathan, I'm glad to hear that because not only do I love you, but I'm wildly in love with you. In fact," her eyes fire seductively, blinking in a way that reminds him of a friendly cat, one hand drifting down to pat and cup his ass, pushing specific parts of his body tighter up against hers, "I'm wondering when we can finish what we started earlier? In the car? My mom isn't expecting me home for at least another hour, ya know..."

"Ah, so that's why you were so efficient at dish washing." He teases as he cups her face and leans into the kiss she is coming for.

"Hey, Jona..." Joyce charges into the kitchen but pulls up short at the sight of them clutching passionately, Nancy's hand actively groping Jonathan's ass. "whoah ohhh ahh.... sorry," she stammers, looking away as they quickly separate. Nancy bites her lip in anguish and embarrassment as she realizes that Joyce had to have seen where she had her hand.

"I'm sorry... for the second time... _today_ , that you had to see that..." Nancy says sheepishly, struggling to make eye contact.

“Yah, sorry, mom...” Jonathan adds quietly. They both would rather fight inter-dimensional monsters right now. How did this happen... again.

"It's ok, it's ok, I just didn't... expect..." she clenches her eyes and scratches nervously at her forehead. "Nothing's wrong." she states matter-of-factly. “I just need to get used to... it... still." She forces a smile for them and catches her son's worried eyes. A small voice in her head is still coming to terms with the fact that Jonathan is not her little baby anymore. He’s a young man with a girlfriend. They've done nothing wrong. She smiles lovingly at Nancy and then at him; he's so precious to her, and he looks so embarrassed it breaks her heart.

She puts the awkwardness aside, and tries to regroup and remember why she came in here. "Jonathan, can you help me put the TV in Will's room? I told him he could have it in there for a while. It's more comfortable in there for him and he's getting really bored."

"Oh yah of course," he looks to Nancy, "and then I need to drive you home... right?" Luckily she catches on.

"Yah, we need to go soon," she says to Jonathan, with a slight nod of forced acknowledgment, before turning back to Joyce to reinforce the half truth. "My mom's expecting me soon."

"Oh ok." Joyce says, noticing, yet again, how well they suit one another... or something. She's not quite sure what. She realizes that they are connected in a way she will never have access to. For the first time Joyce feels sadness that she may never be as close to Jonathan as she once was. She hopes they don't grow apart.

Jonathan gets to work unplugging and carrying the TV into Will's room. Nancy follows behind carrying the rabbit ears. Earlier they had dinner on custom made placemats courtesy of Will, and after dinner, Joyce had insisted they hang them up. "I'd love to hang something up just for fun this time," she'd said while brandishing her scotch tape dispenser. It had been therapeutic for them to turn a page and reclaim their home. Joyce was just trying to get back to normal, like the grief counselors had told her. She wasn't totally sold on it, but this time it seemed to work.

Only now as Jonathan walks swiftly by with the TV and Nancy notices one of the untaped corners flap in the breeze does she realize how closely they hung them to the place she and Jonathan had placed a bear trap a year ago. She pauses momentarily to reflect and appreciate her life over the past year. How, in some ways, her life started a year ago and was always headed in this direction. How much she had grown. How close she had grown to The Byers family. How nice it had felt to stand as a family and figure out which placemat went where and feel the deep satisfaction that comes from a sense of belonging. The Byers family had shown her that sometimes the human spirit responds with beauty and love when fighting for it's life.

Joyce is setting up a space for the TV as they walk in to Will's room and she gestures to Jonathan where to put it down.

Nancy sets down the rabbit ears and then heads over to sit on the edge of Will's bed. He seems more pale and sad now than he was at dinner, and he looks so small against the pile of mismatched pillows propping him up.

"How's it going, Will?" Nancy says warmly.

"Fine. Tired. I felt pretty good earlier, but now I feel really tired again. It's weird." Will smiles weakly. When he heard everything that Nancy did for them recently he told Mike his sister deserves a superhero cape. It's been nice having her around lately.

"Well your body was through a great deal of stress. Best to give it what it needs and rest. This will be good to have the TV in here. Just don't get addicted to soap operas."

Will laughs lightly, "yah, I don't think that will happen. How's Mike? Is he still coming over with Lucas this weekend?"

"Not sure. I'll ask when I get home. Have you talked to him on your walkie talkie?"

"No, your house is out of range."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll ask him when I get home." They share a quick smile. "Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, how's your burn healing?"

"It's ok, better, it bugs me mostly when I sleep. There's going to be a scar, but... oh well," he shrugs.

"Well scars can be cool. They tell a story. And now you can be in The Scar Club with us," she says nodding towards Jonathan. He's reaching around behind some furniture to find the outlet to plug in the TV but stops to hold up his left hand to show off his scar.

"Yah, welcome to The Club, bud," he says as Nancy holds up her scarred palm as well.

"Ha, yah I guess so." Will smiles and then reaches for Nancy's hand. "Can I see yours? I've seen his."

"Sure," she says offering her palm. He takes her hand in his and traces the bumpy scarred flesh across her palm with his finger.

"Jonathan, why is hers so much bigger than yours?" Will asks, innocently.

"Oh geez... not this again..." Jonathan mutters quietly, finally finding the plug for the TV. He can hear Nancy's stifled laughter.

"What? Is that funny?" Will says.

"Oh no, nothing." Nancy jumps in. "We were using different knives, so that's probably why. They just cut differently, that's all. His bled a bit more, so maybe it was deeper."

"Oh, huh, ok." Will goes back to studying Nancy's scar. "So I guess I'm in The Scar Club too, now. Cool."

"Yes, you are." They share a smile. Nancy's sorry that she's the reason he'll have a scar, but no one in this room would change it for the world. Will especially. He smiles at Nancy and closes his hand around hers, enjoying her warm, friendly clasp.

"Ok, all set." Jonathan flips the knob on the TV and the soft glow of the screen swells to life to a muted and fuzzy Folgers Coffee commercial. A few adjustments to the rabbit ears and the picture clears.

"Cool, thanks, Jonathan. Wanna watch with me?"

"Oh sorry, I gotta take Nancy home now."

"Oh ok, but when you get back though?"

"Sure. Of course."

He feels a little guilty because he knows he'll be gone longer than expected, but they’ve only been able to be alone together a few times since they got back. Once while Will was still at the hospital with his mom, he felt slightly guilty about that, but also... then again... there was Nancy. Nancy mattered too. She brought him so much comfort, and she seemed to need him, too. She needed him too. They needed each other. Surely it's ok to do things a little differently this time and make time for Nancy too, and for him. Even Hopper had gone out of his way to tell him he could stand to think about himself a little more. It feels odd though.

Nancy notices that Joyce has been sitting next to Will's bed on an uncomfortable wooden chair she brought in from somewhere. This woman is tough, and isn’t afraid of anyone. Nancy realized the force of Joyce’s strength when she charged into the police station last year demanding that Jonathan’s handcuffs be taken off. Even Hopper caves when Joyce flexes her Momma Bear muscles. But just because she's tough doesn't mean she shouldn't be comfortable. She deserves a better chair than this.

Nancy gets an idea. "Hey, maybe Jonathan can move the recliner in here for a short while, too. It's got to be more comfortable than that chair for you."

"Oh no, that's ok..." Joyce starts, but Jonathan is already on the move.

"That's a good idea," he says, smiling at Nancy. "I'll be right back."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm fine, and you're going to be late getting Nancy home..." she says, yelling towards the door, though he is already half way down the hall. “Oh, geez...”

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." says Will softly, panic filling his eyes, as his breathing grows shallow.

"Oh, Will, no..." Nancy squeezes his hand, her heart breaking with pity. They've all been through so much. They all understand. It still hurts to hear his pain.

"Nothing's your fault, honey." Joyce reassures him. He's been physically improving, though pretty tired and weak. However, emotionally, he's still very fragile. At times he's the old Will, laughing and silly, but then other times he gets very down and reactive, suddenly wracked with fear and guilt and sometimes even anger. Sometimes it passes quickly, sometimes he sobs and screams into her shoulder until she worries he may pass out.

The bruises on his mother's neck have faded, but the soldiers... Bob... There is no playbook for how a sensitive soul like Will recovers from what he’s been a part of. Anxious thoughts and images that make him feel like he's choking are encountered daily and he's learning how to breathe through it as the episodes become less and less frequent.

Joyce worries about him constantly and tries to keep him in good spirits. "In fact, you know what? This is a great idea. Thank you, Nancy for thinking of it. I feel silly that I didn't think of it sooner. It _will_ be more comfortable, Jonathan can move the chair easily, and Will, I bet now I could even fall asleep in here with you tonight. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." he says, looking at his mother and Nancy. The fear begins to subside in his eyes, but he still squeezes Nancy's hand. He breathes deeply in and out. He doesn't enjoy being weak and needing help this time, any more than he did the time before. It was frustrating to be here again. When everyone treats him like a fragile baby it makes him uncomfortable and sad. He tries to process the images in his head, fighting the guilt and uncertainty that threaten to consume him. He doesn't realize how hard he is squeezing Nancy's hand until he feels the panic start to subside.

Jonathan appears in the doorway trying to angle the recliner through the opening. With a little help from his mom he finally makes it through. Joyce pulls the uncomfortable chair out of the way and Jonathan shifts the cozy recliner next to Will's bed.

"There. That's better." Jonathan says, positioning the chair. "Looks great!" When no one responds, he notices the somber tone in the room, and Will squeezing Nancy's hand the way he has Jonathan's at times this past week.

"Ya know what? That looks so nice there, I think I'll just move the couch in here too and we'll just make this the family room now. I'll be right back..." He comically turns towards the door as if he's really going to do it, but then breaks character and turns back grinning after he gets a tiny chuckle out of Will. They all share a soft, smiling moment in the joke. He's succeeded in lightening the mood, just a bit. He's always been willing to do anything to help his little brother.

Seeing Nancy sitting with his family, warms his heart. She looks up and catches him looking at her, a shy grin breaking across his face. Sometimes he's still surprised that she's here. Still. Finally.

"Thanks, guys." Will says, still a little sheepishly.

"No big deal." Jonathan bops his brother on the shoulder. "You rest and get better." Will's face manages a small smile, and he slightly releases his grip on Nancy's hand. She leans forward to give him a hug and before she knows it, Jonathan and Joyce are also surrounding him and wrapping each other up in a group hug on Will's bed. Everyone feels safe and loved.

When they separate and Jonathan and Nancy get ready to leave, Joyce is overcome with emotion as she thinks about how grateful she is for her boys. And for Nancy. Joyce notices how lovingly Nancy looks at both of her sons. Karen's daughter has now saved both of her sons' lives at some point. And her own.

Joyce always knew that Jonathan would only fall for someone unique, and Nancy is definitely extraordinary. In some ways Nancy doesn't resemble Karen at all, but in other ways they are identical, namely, they both share a kind, caring, generous heart. She's always loved all of Karen's children like her own and loves that she gets to spend more time with Nancy now. Who knew all of those year's ago when she met Karen that their lives would be so interwoven and in such complex ways.

She stands out on the porch waving goodbye as they drive away, feeling simultaneously happy and sad. In silhouette, she sees Nancy slide over next to Jonathan and tip her head on his shoulder as they disappear down the road and into the trees. Such a romantic sight seems surreal considering the horrors they were facing a short time ago. But she knows Jonathan has a chance to be happy, and that's a good start for all of them.

************************************

"So where do you want to go?" he leans over to plant a quick peck on the top of her forehead before she leans forward and flicks on the radio. John Cougar is singing a little ditty about Jack and Diane.

"Hmmm, what's between here and there?" she whispers in his ear with a kiss. Meanwhile, her hand slides slowly, but purposefully, up his knee and just between his legs, squeezing the top part of his inner thigh.

"uhhhhhh...shiiit.... an accident if you keep that up... but please don't stop." He's joking. He won't really crash. He can't deny her touch though. He won't. Must find place soon.

Her pussy reacts in unexpected ways sometimes, hungering for Jonathan, his fingers, his tongue, his cock, anything. She’s not complaining, she’s just not used to feeling this turned on. The feel of his car accelerating, the drums and guitars, the feeling of uncertainty and danger. It's all oddly arousing tonight. But mostly it's just Jonathan that is driving her wild.

"K, I have an idea." He's solved it.

"That's why I love you." She kisses his neck. He accelerates.

Nancy doesn't stop, she can't help herself, and soon he's finding opportunities to grope her back, though the same thick sweater that thwarted him earlier continues to be a problem. No doubt he's swerved more than once, they nearly missed the turn off because he was kissing her with one eye on the road, feeling wild and indestructible, unapologetically needy. Only love makes you this crazy, right?

They are still in the early phases of their relationship where every touch is erotic because it's so new. They feverishly explore each other's minds and bodies like it's an addiction, a fixation, a drug.

That first night they'd been extra charged by the peril they had just committed themselves to. Together. Of course they should celebrate by clawing and ravaging each other all night long. Before that night, the most erotic sensations he'd had involved Nancy, brushing against him, bandaging hands, a Christmas kiss on the cheek. They'd never been more turned on in their lives that night for a lot of reasons. They'd done just about everything, but it was so fucking hot and hard, and wild, and...fuzzy; he'd felt compelled to apologize in case he'd been too aggressive. 'You were so intense and beautiful, and I just lost control,' he'd said and she'd snuggled him and told him to never apologize for the most amazing night of her life. She'd been a little aggressive too; it just... happened, the way the first time with someone you desperately love sometimes does.

10 minutes later they are very worked up and pulling off of a sparsely wooded trail road behind a farm. It's the time of year when it feels much later than it is. The quiet darkness only amplifies the tension. He'd barely put it in park and turned off the car before she'd already unzipped her jeans and rid herself of her jacket and sweater.

He's already nipping and kissing at her naked skin as he gets rid of his jacket and sweater and follows her frantically over the front seat and into the back. She pulls him over, lunging for his mouth, landing kiss after kiss so fevered she might bruise his lips.

He dives for the warm skin her sweater kept him from earlier and she melts back, letting him hold her tenderly, kissing his way between her breasts, biting at her breast through her bra - she knows what he's asking - and then down to the sensitive soft spots on her tummy. It feels overwhelmingly good - she had no idea how good tummy kisses could feel - but she somehow manages to get her bra off while he tenderly explores with his lips, his tongue, his mouth, the edges of his front teeth the sweet flesh he could earlier only touch with his hands. How dare that sweater keep this from him.

He’s become addicted to the sweet hot scent of her skin, the soft texture of her neck, her silky hot abdomen, breasts, and belly button. Her sweet body preoccupies his thoughts at times. He snaps his jeans open to give his cock some relief.

Her body swells and sways, her chest rising and falling with her deep, stuttering breaths, punctuated by stiff intakes of air when he kisses her in those spots they are both discovering. There is no part of each other they aren't anxious to explore.

She can't help but think of the first night. He'd kissed and massaged every part of her body for hours. Shyly, his touch light, his kisses experimental, at first. And when he found his confidence he grew bold. She was awash in a mix of giddiness and erotic fevers that scared and amazed her.

Her body awoke that night for him, in a way she didn't realize it could, in a way she'd never be able to hold back from him. And when she eagerly reciprocated, finding the little hidden places that would make him stutter as she visited them again and again, they realized that their bodies had chosen to belong to one another. There was no confusion on this. A place in them both opened that would not be closed. The exciting part was sensing that they had only just begun to explore what their bodies were capable of, what their love was capable of.

She's riding a wave of electric tingles as he comes back to her newly liberated breasts and scoops one into his mouth, her hands sliding into his hair, his teeth pressing into her tight nipple, yearning. He looks up at her in just a piece of moonlight, nipple between teeth, dark eyes under heavy brows, all raw want and need. A soft purr escapes her curled lips, approving.

His hand travels down tickling fingers across her tummy and belly button before diving slowly past her unbuttoned jeans and under the elastic of her panties. The slick flesh and curls he finds there still takes his breath away. Nancy's pussy. She's so wet and rolling her hips against his hands, grinding her clit against his fingers. He's mesmerized by this part of her, the part of her that, when treated right, makes her scream and howl out growling, guttural orgasms.

"Take off my shoes" she commands. He obeys while she lays down and slides out of her pants, helping remove the last bit. He can't help but kiss an enticing knee cap, a shin, and the tenderest part of her calf in the process before returning, in a trail of kisses up her torso, to her arms pulling him onto her chest. She should be cold but her body can only feel pleasure right now and he's so warm and so close. He's discovered the delicate feeling of her tight nipple on his face and he tests it against his cheeks, the tip of his nose, even his ears, experiencing the sensations, before returning to kiss and nibble both breasts.

This time when he slides his hand down across her belly button she spreads her knees wide for him. He takes a moment to appreciate her fantastic legs, her open thighs, squeezing and stroking. The way his warm hands grip her inner thighs makes her twitch with anticipation.

His hands. They speak. Not in words, of course, but through strength and softness. She had been surprised at how much he liked to touch her there, but once she let him she was addicted to his hands.

And there were other adjustments to be made, like getting used to Jonathan’s thick cock. She’d been shocked the night they’d first made love, but he was gentle and she was not disappointed.

"Show me, again." His voice is rough in a way that is intriguingly hot, dangerous.

Sliding her hand down her body she comes up on an elbow and kisses him on the temple. "Here" she softly breathes in his ear, directing his finger to the top of her clit. Last time, she worked her clit in front of him while he fingered her. Initially shy at the thought of someone watching her, she lost control, swept up in vulnerable excitement, and was soon screaming syllables of his name down his throat while he kissed her. She came hard, shuddering in his arms.

He remembers that time as well, and cooperates as she begins to work his finger against her clit; she sighs erotically when his finger slides around the top with just the right pressure. He's never enjoyed learning so much in his life. His tongue was currently passing the same class. He's doing better than he gives himself credit for. She removes her hand so he can take control.

Turning his head back to her, he sees the arousal in her eyes, and their open mouths meld together in one long, gentle, open kiss, deep with bliss and love and need. His fingers travel down her slit, caressing and stroking the soft flesh at her opening, before returning to rub her swollen clit. His touch is amazing, her kiss intensifies, her hips sway. He slowly pushes two fingers inside her pussy. He moans low into her open mouth as he feels her push her hips up in response. He circles his fingers stretching the opening while his finger tips explore the soft resistance. There's a spot, just inside that was especially responsive last time and he finds it again.

He's contorted himself half into the floorboard, but it's all worth it when she lifts her slender leg up, glinting in the moonlight, resting her foot on the top of the seat back. He's losing track of all of the amazingly sexy things she does, but this is certainly another one. He's able to work a third finger inside her and she groans deeply into his mouth. He wishes he could take a picture of her beautiful face, lit by moonbeams and desire.

She brings her hand over to ruffle his hair. Grabbing at the back of his head, she whimpers softly into his mouth. His fingers move gently and sensually back to tease and please her clit, sliding down inside to tease and please her tight opening, faster, then slower then back again, teasing swollen pussy lips, to satisfy her hungry clit. Nancy's body quivers as her abdomen contracts deep in response to pleasure.

They break the kiss with a gasp as she claws at his chest and her head falls back, riding his hand. There is something about the strength in Jonathan's hands that seems so deliberate and gentle. She loves his hands, whether they are teasing her pussy, or stroking her back, or confidently on her waist, her knee, or just holding hers. He's an artist.

She falls back on both elbows, head back, mouth agape and gasping as he pets and pats and rubs and strokes and finger fucks her like she can hardly believe. His mouth lands on her shoulder sucking and nibbling her tingling flesh. Hungry kisses land along her collar bone as he shifts to nuzzle her neck. She's aware of his hair tickling her jaw, the warm kisses on her sensitive neck. She's losing herself as he masters her clit and makes her legs twitch.

She's suddenly extremely warm under Jonathan's hand and it spreads deliciously.

"oh yah, Oh Yah, OH YAH, Fuuck yahhhhh!!!!! _FFUUUUuuuuu!!!!_ " she comes hard slamming against his fingers, his warm mouth gently sucking her shoulder. "Get up here! Get inside me, now..."

He doesn't take long to respond, pushing his jeans down and positioning himself between those beautiful legs, now wrapping around him. She's so wet and eager and he pushes in gently, but not fully, listening to her noises until she finally grabs his ass, catches his eye with a desperate look, and pushes him inside her up to the hilt.

Her mouth drops open in pleasure, or is it relief? Whatever it is it's hot as hell and he loses control as she claws his ass, his back, like animals fucking in the moonlight. She is so turned on by the fact that he’s smart, intelligent, perceptive, creative, tuned in, raw and alive. He’s extra beautiful in the light of his mind.

His thrusts intensify which is exactly what she wanted. She’s still awash in the pleasure from her recent orgasm. He finds her mouth, those delicious lips. Her hands and nails make their way up his back, dragging up the back of his neck, combing roughly through his scalp. Her teeth drag across his collarbone and nip at the tenderest parts of his neck in approval and appreciation.

Every sense is overwhelmed. She's sexy; he's thinking about her coming, the sound of her orgasm, the feel of her inner thigh rubbing along his side, her supple lips, that tender tongue, her taste, her scent, the feel of her hips working back against him, she's so tight, this wild animal clawing and biting him, encouraging him, his hand drifts down to cup her ass, she opens wider, he goes deeper making them both intake and moan... unbelievably tight... ‘shit, shit’, he can't stop it.

His shout explodes into her neck as he drives full and hard. He feels her wrap her arms and legs around him tight; he twitches and convulses while his cock fills her deep with warm cum. His arms tighten beside her, one hand in her hair. His hand shudders and grips her, needy. She feels his heartbeat pound against her breast as he melts on top of her in blissful release.

"Mmmmmmmm, hey boyfriend." she whispers sweetly, kissing his ear and nipping at his ear lobe.

"Ohhhh jeeezus, wow. Wow." he kisses her cheek. Then again. Panting hard. "You ok?"

"Mmmm better than ok. You?"

"I'm fantastic, mmmhmmm." he pushes the sweat on his forehead back into his hair.

"Yah, you kinda are." she teases.

"Aw, stop. You are." Their eyes meet, close in the darkness. Gently, he kisses her nose then her mouth, smiling like an idiot. Gently pushing his hair out of his eyes, she kisses his cheeks, lips, chin, watching the pleasure in his eyes.

"Ok, don't move." He slowly withdraws and pulls his pants up enough so he can lean across the front seat to reach the glovebox. He'd put some extra napkins from the movie theater in there recently for times just like this. She can't help herself and gropes and playfully pats his backside while he is defenseless over the seat, even tickling his sides mischievously throughout the process, both cackling like the giddy teenagers that can’t keep their hands off of each other that they are.

When he pushes himself in reverse back over, he's also got her sweater and jacket and just in time as it's starting to get chilly. They work together to get cleaned up and dressed, kissing throughout the process just because. The clean up part is still a little awkward and borderline embarrassing but they are getting a routine. It's totally worth it.

Jonathan helps her with her pants and places sweet kisses on her hips and bum. His warm kisses on her cold flesh are exhilarating and she considers initiating another round. She's so greedy for him.

"Hey, um, sorry that didn't last long." He quietly says as he helps her get her jacket back on.

"What? No, it's fine, honey, really."

"Thanks for being patient with me that’s all."

"For what?"

"While I... catch up.”

"What? I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Well.... you’re more... experienced than me."

"Oh. Um, not as much as you might think. We’ve done some things that were firsts for me too, believe me."

"Oh."

"Yah, ‘oh’. I'm not that 'experienced.'" she makes sarcastic air quotes with her hands.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Nance."

"No, I know you didn't."

"But... Is it bad that I want to help you change that?"

"Is it bad that I want to help _you_ change that?"

He's blushing because there is no one else he'd _want_ to help him with that. "Well I just... hope I’m doing everything alright. I wanna be a good boyfriend."

"You are, sweetie. If anything, you're spoiling me. What you just did to me...? was amazing..."

"Well, you deserve to be spoiled. As often as possible."

"Well you are. I hope I spoil you, too."

"Oh, you do."

"You take good care of me, and I take good care of you. That's how this works, right? I will if you will?"

He starts up the car, grinning. "Yep. Yes." He's never felt this happy in his life and is without words.

She grabs his face to look at her. His face is a perfect mix of rough and sweet and he's smiling. They just breathe close, not really needing to say anything. Their lips slowly move closer, until they kiss gently.

"I don't wanna go home." she whines quietly to him, stirring his heart. Their warm foreheads are still touching and she rolls hers against his.

"I don't want you to go home, either. I'll call you when I get home though. We still have homework to do." He turns on the headlights and starts turning the car around.

"Yah, true. I forgot all about homework, ugh." She snuggles against him, the air in the car still crisp and almost cold.

They drive off in silence. The road crunches beneath the tires, the moonlight follows them peeking between trees, and the dust stays where it belongs - in the past.

"How are you feeling?" he gently breaks the silence.

"About what?"

"I dunno, anything. Are you still as anxious as I am about the tapes? We could be waiting awhile."

"Well, yah, but I guess I'm more... waiting to feel some relief... for Barb. For Will. For all of this. So I can feel like it's ok to move on. Does that makes sense?"

"Yah, it does. I know Will is waiting for that, too."

She nods against his shoulder as he makes the turn back on to the main road. The radio softly plays True by Spandau Ballet. She's somehow managed to take control of the music in his car and he's not sure how to feel about it yet. At least her taste is not too terrible.

“Barb always liked you, ya know." She blurts out, compelled by her need to share everything with him the way best friends do.

"Well that's nice to hear. I liked her, she was cool to me when we had to do a biology project together a few years ago. I think I told you that. She was funny...”

“She was...”

“...and a good lab partner. One of the small group of people at that school that didn't annoy me. It sucks that she's... gone. I think we would've gotten along."

"You definitely would have. She knew... so much. Before me. She was ... like you in a way. She knew who she was. I was the insecure one. Hmmm... look at that. She’s still helping me, even though she’s not... here." she pauses and he waits patiently for her to talk. He'd learned a lot about Nancy on their road trip but even if he's heard it before he lets her talk it out.

She chuckles before continuing, "I'm really going to miss her being right all of the time. I miss so much about her everyday. I never would’ve thought that I would get such little time with her, ya know?" her voice cracks with emotion. "I never thought I'd be trying to move on with my life without her. It just still doesn't make sense. But... life is filled with the unexpected. I guess I also didn't think that I would shoot at a monster, or do what you and I did to The Lab, or that I would be...

“... buying bear traps with Jonathan Byers?” He interrupts, slightly trying, but not really that hard, to conceal the coy tone in his voice.

She looks up at him, stunned, until the slightest glimmer of a sweet blushing smile breaks across her face as she recalls that day. He glances quickly over at her, flashing a sweet smile. A tumultuous day, for sure, but still... some nice moments, too.

“Hmmm...” she hums out a sweet, light laugh and cuddles into his side more. “That was quite a couple of days. We slept together - sort of - for the first time the night before, remember?”

“Yep, I remember.” Before he continues, she sees his smile briefly in the lights as a car passes by. "I think that might be the day I fell in love with you."

"Me too." It's so liberating to be honest. It wasn't too late to admit to the things once denied, even to themselves. "I wish you didn’t have to take me home every night, that we could sleep together like we did at Murray’s. Now that i know how nice it is, I miss you."

They feel a flush of desire deep in their abdomens and are both struck to the heart by an electrical charge, a spark of blushing remembrance flushing hot across their skin. How good it had felt to be together in a shared bed, naked and warm in a comforting tangle of limbs and soft, unexplored flesh. Before morning much of it had been well explored, studied, worshipped. And falling asleep, really asleep, for the first time in a long time, and waking up next to one another had been deeply satisfying.

"Yah hmmmm, that was... nice." He agrees, understating the obvious. Waking up beside her had been so natural and far better than just 'nice'.

“Do you think we’d get away with it if you snuck in my window?”

He's mulling it over, but before he can answer, she starts hatching an elaborate plan involving deceit, and secret rings and knocks, code words, signals, schedules, and...

He has to interrupt her. "Listen, I don’t think it's a good idea to lie to my mom. She knows me too well. She can always tell."

"I know, but..." Nancy has a different relationship with her parents and feels it necessary to use tricks to get around their rules. It's easier, since they aren't great listeners. What's the big deal?

"Look I’m sure it’s a great plan and it will totally work, but let’s just think about it. If they catch us, we will lose their trust. I don’t want that. And they’d be right not to trust us. My mom used to say to me, if you want to be treated like an adult, then act like one. We are almost adults."

She sits there looking at him, knowing him well enough to know that he’s not done. He hasn't _really_ said he _won't_ do it yet.

"But on the other hand..." he starts

"Thank god." she mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go on."

He swings his right arm up and around her shoulder, lovingly pulls her closer. "On the other hand, I really want to sleep in the same bed with you again, as soon as possible because I’m going crazy at night alone without you. I wake up every morning feeling like something’s missing. So I’m willing to take a few risks. For now." He glances away from watching the road, to gage her reaction.

She arches one eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he answers her silent question. "I mean it. But I have to tell my mom, she'll freak out and call looking for me if I'm not home soon. And we have to figure out a better plan for next time."

"Ok, so I'll modify the plan for short term. After I walk you out, go park in the neighborhood -- NOT near The Sinclair's, they know your car -- give me ten minutes and then come to my window. You can call your mom and give us away, and hopefully she won't freak out. It's a boring, one-time use plan, but it will work until we can work it out." A hint of disappointment and reticence lingers in her agreement. But she knows he's right, that they would just be avoiding the inevitable.

"I mean it’s great to know that you are capable of pulling off complicated missions. If I ever need to rob a bank or a casino, or orchestrate a mob hit, I’d let you plan it..." She huffs and slaps him gently on his chest in mock and muted anger. "Hey! It’s a compliment. Who would know better than me how great you are at plotting and planning." He squeezes her. "I’m just saying, maybe this one's not that complicated. They already know we are being responsible. Let’s not forget the long term consequences; I can't have your parents hating me."

"I just know that my parents are never going to be ok with it, they won’t understand. I mean, I can hear it now: 'what would the neighbors say?' she says sardonically."

"Maybe they'll surprise you. Would they let you stay at my place? I barely have neighbors."

"Doubtful. I don’t know." As they both begin to think through their predicament, she’s compelled to share something with him. "I do know that I wake up every morning feeling the same... like something is off and I realize that I’m counting down the time until you come to get me. You know what I mean, don't you."

He nods. He gets it. He drops his right hand on to her knee with a light squeeze. She loves when he does that.

"How's your mom doing about Bob?" she hates to bring it up, but she thought that Joyce seemed a little quiet and withdrawn during dinner. She, as usual, has too much on her plate.

"Um, she seems ok a lot of the time, Hopper checks on her often which helps, but I know she still cries a lot over it all. The guilt is bad. Unfortunately, you know that. But. She's focusing on Will now, and worrying about Eleven, which we all do. So I think she's postponing thinking about Bob, at least until Will goes back to school. His family is taking care of all of the arrangements. We should know soon about the funeral. She'll have to face it then."

"Yah, I wasn't sure if I should say anything."

"Yah, sometimes I don't know either."

"I only met him that day at Radio Shack, but he seemed so nice."

"Yah, he was never a jerk. I just wasn't sure what to make of him so we never really connected. He'd try to talk to me about cameras and the video recorder. Harmless stuff... not really sure why... I guess I do have some trust issues."

"It's understandable though, to be a little reticent, when someone is in your home. Especially considering... your dad."

"My mom... she hadn't... it was all new for us, and she... tends to avoid things... I dunno, I wasn't thrilled to have Bob around but I never wanted him... _gone_." He pauses, as if haunted by the memories. "And he saved them." he sighs. "I wish I could tell him 'thank you'. I should've been there. It should've been me. If I'd just been there..."

"Oh Jonathan." She clutches him close. "I know why you think that but just... hush..." The thought of him being _gone_ is too much for her to bear. He can feel it in the way she squeezes him. He exhales deeply and tries to let his guilty feelings go, attempting the advice he gives to Will. They hold each other very close. There is really nothing else to say.

  
************************

  
“Oh hi!” Says Karen cheerfully when they come in.

They say their hellos as they pass Ted snoring in his recliner, and head to the kitchen to talk to Karen who is tidying up from dinner.

“Hi Jonathan, I’m so glad you came in. How’s your mom and Will?”

"Oh, both doing pretty well, thanks. Will is feeling a little better everyday. Probably go back to school soon."

"Well good, I’m glad to hear that. Oh!" she's remembered something. "I had to go to a PTA meeting today and they are having trouble finding a photographer for the Snow Ball next month, the 15th. I’m sure the boys are all planning to go. I don’t know much about it, but are you interested?"

"Oh uh, yah probably. What do they need?"

"Thanks, I'm not sure of all of the details, but I’ll give your number to the dance coordinator so they can fill you in. Not sure what it pays but it’s something. And Nancy they also need chaperones, and set up help if you are free."

"Oh, ok. Maybe."

"And... Jonathan..." she winces, making him suddenly nervous about what she's about to say. She seems nervous about it, at least. "Do you think your mom would want to come over here for Thanksgiving? I know she's had so much going on and we would love to have you all if it makes it easier on her. Do you think she'd be open to it if I invited her?"

"Oh. Ya know, I'm not sure, but maybe?" He glances at Nancy who smiles.

"I'm just trying to help. Completely fine to say 'no'. Not trying to step on any toes."

"Yah, no, of course not. I'll suggest it and see what she says. Thanks, that's really... nice of you."

"Really, it won't be a problem at all. Please let me know." she shifts her focus back to the both of them, noticing how nice they look together. So young and happy. She's glad. "So. How was school?"

"Uh, nothing really exciting happened today." says Nancy. Although that's not entirely true; saying 'I love you' is pretty exciting, but she might explain that part later to her mom. Karen's already figured out that they are in love, so it won't be a shock.

Mike bounds into the kitchen. "Jonathan! Hey, man."

"Hey, Mike." They exchange high fives.

"Hey, can I still come over to see Will this weekend?"

"Yep. He's looking forward to it. Give him a call tomorrow. We have a phone again."

"Keep it away from Nancy," he jokes quietly, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ha. Ha." She deadpans, smirking at her little brother. He's still a brat, but a hell of a lot more fun to be around now that he knows Eleven is safe.

"Are you gonna hang out for a bit? Mom's gonna make popcorn." His voice gets lower and his smile more mischievous. "I bet I can throw it in my dad's mouth while he's sleeping..."

"Michael!" Karen warns.

Jonathan lightly chuckles with Mike and Nancy, but is unswayed from the plan. "Oh, no, thanks, I have to get going in a few minutes. It's late, and I have... homework, yah. I just came in to say 'hello' and now," here comes the awkward lie "I'm going home." He hopes he's being as convincing as Nancy was when she lied to Joyce earlier. Still doesn’t feel good though.

Karen gives a playful frown. "Aw ok, well so nice to see you as always. Give your mom a hug from me please?"

"I sure will. See ya, Mike. Bye, Mrs. Wheeler." Nancy starts to walk him out.

“See ya!” Mike heads off into the other room.

"Bye, Jonathan, and please - call me Karen."

"Oh ok, of course. Bye, Karen." Well, that sure feels different, but he thinks he can get used to it.

*****************************************

Twenty minutes later he's pulled himself up quietly on the roof of Nancy's garage and moves towards her window. It feels a little uncomfortable and wrong, but Nancy feels so right. He waited so long to kiss her that now he cannot get enough, he has no choice.

He's cold from the walk so he taps quickly and quietly on the window glass, not seeing her at first. It's dimly lit with only one small bedside table on. When she moves towards the window, his eyes go wide with surprise. She's put on a simple white silk nightie, the kind that has tiny shoulder straps and dips low between her breasts, and is cut high, just barely covering where her panties should be; her legs look a mile long, her brown, wavy hair is down and looks soft. When she bends over to open the window she gives him an enticing view down her front confirming that she has nothing on underneath. Nothing; her nipples are already hard and ready for the cold rush of air she gets.

"Hey" he says as he's climbing awkwardly through her window.

"Hey," she responds, barely letting him stand up before diving for his mouth. That first touch and kiss sets her body on fire, awash in a wave of deep satisfaction.

"Nice pajamas." he responds through sensual, slow kisses. It inspires mind-blowing, warm thoughts. He could get used to seeing her like this every night.

"Thanks, you like it?" She thinks it's a little too subdued and suddenly wants to upgrade her lingerie for Jonathan; she’s not that sweet, passive little girl anymore. He brings out a woman, and he deserves a woman.

"I do, except I also want to rip it to shreds right now." his hands have travelled underneath to cup her bare ass cheeks.

"Hmmmm, no, you're the one that's in big trouble." She starts to push off his jacket. "You're overdressed." He helps remove his jacket and sweater while she unsnaps his jeans and shoves them roughly down his hips, dropping to her knees, taking his semi-hard cock in her mouth. She inhales deeply, aroused by his body, his scent, his pleasure-filled gasps.

"Shiit, Nance..."

"Mmmmmmmm..." it's a satisfied noise.

His cock. It gets noticeably thicker towards the middle of his shaft; when it's hard she can't close her fingers around it. As it gets harder it tests the limits of her lips. Her pussy is already sopping wet remembering earlier.

The window is still open. A cold breeze just bounced off of his backside. Her nipples are hard and visible. She should be cold, but she's really not, even when the cold reaches her exposed pussy.

"Please tell me that door is locked." He's had enough of getting caught for one day.

He feels her giggle onto his cock. There are so many sensations right now; all of them exhilarating.

Her eyes are almost impossible to take, but he can't look away. Why do her eyes look at him like... that. So hungry, fierce, squinting when her lips stretch past the thickest part of his cock, eyes watering slightly.

"Take off your pants and sit on the edge of the bed." she commands. He begins to comply while she slams the window shut, hurrying back to help him with his shoes. She doesn't wait long after he's undressed down to his socks before moving between his knees and taking his bobbing cock back into her mouth. He yelps a little too loudly, but catches himself and relaxes. He leans back on his hands and directs his eyes down.

He could stare at her face all day. Sometimes he just gets so distracted looking at her, but this is unbelievable. Her red lips stretched pink around his cock, her cheeks, showing the soft suction he can feel on his shaft, and... her eyes. She's gazing up at him, hot desire in her blue eyes. Her warm mouth, made even more wet and tight by her slick tongue pushing and massaging, occasionally emerging to lick and swirl around the sensitive ridges at the top of his cock. He's dumbfounded, stupefied.

His hand lands softly on her shoulder rubbing her neck slowly, aroused by the feel of her hair tickling his hand as she sucks his cock more earnestly. What is he supposed to do? He doesn't realize his hips have started to push back. She gags just a little bit and he reacts.

"oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok!" she resumes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Fuck yes, I'm sure," she fires serious eyes up at him like she'll riot if he takes that beautiful cock from her. Eyes still locked on his, she engulfs him again in her warm, soft, wet mouth, stroking him with hungry red lips.

"PFffuuushhhhiiiit Nance...." he surrenders, seeing stars from intense pleasure. ‘How is this my life?’ Shudders make his limbs spasm in cresting waves. The feel of Nancy’s mouth. Goddamn she was doing a good job.

Her delicate hand has been gently holding his balls sending pleasure waves up to the top of his head. Her other hand joins the party and grips the base of his cock, wet with her saliva, sliding along his cock in time with her mouth.

Nancy feels nasty, dirty, and aroused from it. She thinks he might understand. She won't deny anymore who she is, that she loves feeling dirty, and she won't apologize for being horny, for loving the salty taste and smell of his cock and cum. The smells of him. The feel of him stretching her open.

His eyes are narrow and piercing, she knows she's got him close so she slows everything down. His mouth falls open and his eyes close, riding waves of ecstasy, ebbing and flowing as she adjusts the speed, tension of her lips, the suction, watching his face fall further and further apart.

When she's just about made him blind, she intensifies everything; his eyebrows shoot up over still closed lids. Soft, almost audible breaths start building in rhythm. She thinks he's remembering that he'll need to be quiet. Not much she can do about it now since she can feel his hips twitching, muscles contracting.

His eyes shoot open as his body contracts forward, a low quiet heavy sigh, voice crackling with restraint, and she feels the first pulse of cum on her tongue. Then more and more until she has to try and swallow, forcing some out of the corner of her mouth. She loves that he's watching as it drips down onto her sternum, dripping slowly along the curve of her breast towards the valley between them, threatening to disappear beyond her nightie. He reacts, wiping his index finger to lift it off of her; she dives at his fingertip, cleaning it, sucking it, with a soft, shy blink up in his direction. He feels depraved that he liked that, that he almost licked it himself, but overjoyed that maybe she’s a little depraved too.

He can’t explain how much she just surprised him and spoiled him so he just growls low, purring, his dark eyes firing, his brow ridge fierce and primal, as she licks her lips and cleans his cock with her tongue and light kisses.

"Gguuuuuhhhhh...." When she's done, he falls back flat on the bed, still panting and rolling in one of the hottest moments in his life. Each time gets better and better it almost doesn't seem real. She crawls up on the bed to lay down beside him and kisses his cheeks delighting in his heavy breaths, glossy eyes and weak but rich smile.

It's her turn to feel insecure. "So how was that?" she asks shyly.

"Ya' kiddin' me? I'm not sure I'm supposed to survive something like that." He's starting to regain some breath and chuckles rubbing her arm. He does look pretty shaken up.

"Really?"

"You almost killed me! I still might die. Wow..." he still hasn't caught his breath. "Wow. Kiss me. Please kiss me."

She obliges. These kisses are made of tenderness and warmth, of rolling clouds and lightning.

He relaxes into the after-waves of his orgasm. While running her delicate hand down his side, her kisses move to his chest and the unmistakable quick thumps of his beating heart. He wraps her up, dropping his heavy, satiated arms around her shoulders, her cheek warm on his heaving chest.

She drums her fingers on his arm in unison with his heartbeat. He chuckles, figuring out what she's doing. She tips her head up to look at him. He is recovered enough to lift his head to find her looking at him with a look that says she’s very pleased with herself.

"I love you." Her head nods ever so slightly as her eyes sparkle sweetly at the best guy she's ever known.

"Oh babe, I love you, come here." He cups her face as she crawls up to meet his lips, his deep, fierce eyes. His smile is delightful against her lips. "Gosh, kissing is nice." He's not even joking. She forgets sometimes just how new some things are for him still.

"I know, right." she giggles. 'It's nicer when you're in love' she thinks, unwilling to part from his kiss to say it out loud. "I don't think we're going to do any homework tonight," she finally realizes.

"I don't have my books with me anyway, but no - we aren't."

"Don't care," she pushes the kiss on to his lips. "Worth it."

The feel of his hand on the back of her head... it’s strangely arousing. But she vaguely remembers there was a plan. She's thinking she can wait for round 2, but boy is the launch sequence initiated. Almost at the point of no return... but _those kisses_...

"Hey, you need to call your mom." It's almost painful to stop, but she's trying to be the responsible one now. She wants to get this out of the way so she can lose track of time with him all night.

"Mmmhmm, yep I do." they continue to kiss.

"Ok, 5 more kisses."

"Yah, sure."

There are a few or ten or more than five but they do eventually pull it together. After dialing the number, he leans up against the headboard and she slides up next to him as the phone's ringing.

The last difficult phone call they made from Nancy's room was much more daunting than this, but it's Nancy's turn to provide moral support this time. He's always a little nervous and unsure how his mother will respond to change. They share a comforting look while he swings his arm around her shoulder.

Joyce picks up the phone after 3 rings, giving Jonathan time to think about what he wants to say.

"Hello?"

"Mom." he says in a tone that is loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough so as to not carry easily through the walls.

"Jonathan?"

"Yah, it's me."

"Is everything ok? Why are you whispering?"

"Yah, everything's fine. Um, I'm at Nancy's. And." He runs his freehand across her hair and she turns her face up to smile at him. "And, um I'm going to stay over here tonight. I don't want you to worry. I'm safe."

"Oh, oh, ok, well if Karen and Ted are ok with it, I am."

"Oh, uh-huh." It's not an answer and he knows she won't take long to figure that out.

"They do know you're there, right?"

"Um, I saw them earlier, yes."

"Ok... Jonathan..."

"Ok, fine, no they don't know I'm here. I pretended to leave and then went in Nancy's window. Please don't..." Nancy's eyes have turned more concerned and she inches closer to the receiver so she can listen. He softly strokes her shoulder as he struggles for the right words.

"Ok, ok, ok..." she cuts him off, trying to figure out what to say, and how to handle it. "You're putting me in a bad spot, Jonathan." Nervous anxiety twitches inside her words.

"I know, I know, I’m sorry, but I didn't want to worry you." These words are intended to soothe.

“Sooner or later we’re going to have to tell Karen. I can’t be involved like this. Honestly, Jonathan! What are you thinking? You know I need you here to... to...”

“I’m sorry, mom... I thought... It's just...” he begins to apologize and softly explain, pulling Nancy closer into him for strength.

Joyce is stalled by the sad sound of his voice and experiences a flash of guilt. She hears a small voice. 'Joyce, he's 17. _Seventeen_.' Her mind briefly flashes to the carefree time she was having when she was 17. Her eldest son had nothing close to the same high school experience she'd had. 'And he's a good kid who does so much... he's _in love_...'

“No, I’m sorry." She stops him firmly. "You know what? I will figure it out.”

“I can come home... Nancy understands..." she nods up at him with a hint of sadness, but she does understand, "we just...”

“No, you... hmmm...” she lets out a heavy sigh and he stops talking. “Jonathan, it’s wrong of me to put these responsibilities on you, especially if it constantly gets in the way of your life, and life is... short..." a painful awareness for her, but true "...so, I don't want you to worry about a thing. After everything you’ve done for us, for me...”

“Mom...” he pleads softly. He's not sure if she's angry or not.

“No." She stops him again. He can practically hear her shaking her head emphatically before she even begins."Do you know what I was doing when I was your age? Do you? Waiting for your father to tap on my window after my dad went to sleep.”

“Oh, yuk...” he can't help his reaction.

“Oh spare me, I’ve seen things today I didn’t ever want to think about either. But. Look. You're seventeen. And I'm sorry that I forget that sometimes because I rely on you too much like an adult, and that's not fair to you. So tomorrow we're going to have a real, honest talk about how things are changing, but tonight I'm going to pretend I went to bed early and didn't notice that you didn't come home. This town already thinks I'm pretty good at losing track of my sons."

They both snicker lightly. They've weathered a lot of storms together, some with only their shared dark sense of humor to keep them sane. Joyce and Jonathan have been connected for so long that even over the phone they share a bond that no one will ever touch. Nancy's slightly envious of how wonderful Jonathan is with his mother.

"Thank you for calling me to let me know where you are so I don't worry. Now, go be a teenager, Jonathan. I love you.”

"Thanks, mom. I love you." He still sounds concerned. "Hey, how's Will?"

"He's sleeping! Can you believe it? Fell asleep watching TV."

"What a relief. Good."

"Yah."

"Ok, well... 'night mom."

"Ok, honey. Tell Nancy hello."

"I will."

“Please don’t get caught, and be careful...”

“Got it. Thanks, mom.”

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

He reaches to hang up the phone and then turns to face her as she cuddles on to his chest.

"Whew, ok well. I guess you heard that."

"Yah, that’s... sweet that she gets it. I mean, she gets that you are... she appreciates you. I'm so glad she's not mad. She really could've been mad. We all had a rough day already, I mean she caught us twice and now this." He’s not saying anything. His eyes are pensive. "Hey. You ok?"

"Yah, yah," he snaps out of a deep thought. "Does that mean we have to talk to your parents too?"

"Yah, I guess so. I mean we still haven’t figured out how we will explain the credit card charge for a motel room or... anything else that might come out of the packages we mailed. I don’t want to worry about that now, but... we can't avoid it forever. We are going to have to talk to them about a lot of things soon I guess. Maybe this won't be that bad by comparison. I dunno..."

They are both silent for a bit. His eyes eventually roam across the room where he notices that he can see them in the oval standing mirror in the corner of her room. Nancy Wheeler in a white nightgown laying against his bare chest. Two people comforting one another through a scary transition, faces rich with an array of emotions; transformative beauty.

There was a time when he would take a picture of these types of moments in order to experience them. But now... he isn’t outside taking pictures. He is in them. Experiencing the unspoken messages within them.

He looks down at Nancy, his lover, his mate, his match, his love. He’s convinced that this - THIS - is the greatest thing ever, in the history of the world, earth, galaxy, universe. Lovely and terrifying images of how much he loves Nancy flash across his body, his loins, his heart skips. Eyes drift across her soft brown hair falling across her neck and over to her slender shoulder. One thin, white strap ready to fall over the side of her beautiful, pale shoulder. A picture. Then it does. A picture. She doesn’t move to lift it, but it’s so beautiful he’s surprised it didn’t make a sound.

He’s overwhelmed with the present, softly stroking her shoulder and then lifting the strap back into place. His touch is gentle and intimate. She responds by melting out of her angsty thoughts and back into the warm arms of her lover. He strokes her hair down the back of her head. Looking up she finds him looking at her, eyes intense with sweetness even before he speaks.

"I’ll do whatever I have to do."

He gently lifts her left hand to his lips and kisses the palm, the palm that is, like his, scarred for life.

She is rushed by emotions, watching his small smile, curve up so slightly that she only knows by the deepening dimple on his cheek, the extra flicker in his dark eyes. She believes him. It's redundant to say she understands. THIS is worth any cost.

"I’d do anything." She means it, from the fiercest part of her love filled heart. "Anything."

Both of their smiles turn intense and their eyes ignite with passion. She’s been patient long enough. And now they have all night. She attacks his eager lips as she straddles him, releasing his lips only briefly to remove the sexy night gown he is already trying to pull off over her head. He awkwardly reaches until he can find the switch for the lamp. No need to ask if she wants the lights on or off this time. In the darkened room, he finds and sucks on her bottom lip eliciting a weightless sigh.

"I love you," he gasps.

"I love you," she sighs.

Under no time restrictions they kiss for a good long while in the dark, taking their time. They are amazed that they aren’t tired from before. It's the most times they've been able to be together in one day since the first time.

She's fallen in love with the smell and taste and feel of the tender flesh just below his ear and extending down the underside of his jaw, to his neck, kissing all with a gentle nip of teeth, breathing him in. He shudders running his hand across the back of her head, gently stroking her hair, softly exploring the back of her neck, her petite shoulders and back. He had no idea any of this could be so, so good. She kisses and nibbles her way across his shoulders, chest and arms, worshipping the taught, delicious suppleness of his muscular body.

Still straddling him she reaches down and slides a finger across her clit, dripping wet and ready. He notices and tries to help. Considering how well he did earlier, she doesn't resist and let's him take over. Her hand is now free to push between his thighs and entice him with delicate touches along his balls and up the shaft of his cock, rock hard and hot to the touch. She generously licks her palm and takes him in hand; he shudders gratefully. She lifts up to give him better access as they kiss and touch and stroke one another, the silky feel of tongues and fingers, caressing, sliding, stroking wet, conducting electricity.

"Oh my god, yes..." she sighs, he's learned so quickly how to touch her. "Jonathan..." she whimpers, "I want you so bad, I can't wait any longer, I need you, please..." she's pressing gentle, fevered kisses to his face and lips, pleading softly for his cock.

His hands land on her ass and push her forward and over his cock. The most satisfied groans escape both of their lips as she begins to slide down on to him. Hot Friction. She's unhinged, impaled, her hungry pussy working his cock, rough, to her liking.

They become aware of the sound of her metal headboard banging against the wall from her grinding and landing hard onto his lap.

"Ohh shit, shh," she stops suddenly. "Do you think anyone heard that?" They wait to see if there will be a response.

After a minute, he nuzzles back over to her. "Hey."

“Hey,” a sweet kiss, alleviates any jitters and melts quick and deep. Her pussy floods and twitches, and she resumes pressing and rubbing her slick clit.

"I think we are safe. I’ll hold the rail." He reaches back with both hands over his head to secure the bed from banging. The cold steel feels sensuous in his grip. Naughty somehow. And wouldn't handcuffs fit nicely around these metal bars. Curious thoughts turn enticing, especially as she continues bucking and grinding and using his cock for her pleasure. He loves to be used for her pleasure.

He can just make out her dimly lit shadow writhing, possessed with lust, working her clit and touching her body. He's drunk on the sensation of her tight, wet pussy swallowing his cock repeatedly, while he can only watch.

"ooooooo..." she just hit a different gear and he can tell. "Jonathan..." her whisper is deep, husky. "I might come oh my gawwwd."

If she could see the feral look in his eyes, he thinks she might run. It's possible to hang on with one hand so he lets one free and pets the other one down and over her body, trying to heighten sensations for her.

"Come baby, come... come on my cock." That voice again, talking like... _that_. Oh, she's gonna give him what he's asking for alright.

She comes hard, and full, falling forward into him, whimpering into his shoulder to stifle the yell she really feels. Warm hands land on her back as he holds her, steadying her while her legs shake. He feels her pussy quake and flood, while she bites his shoulder to keep from screaming too loud.

In practically one move, he lifts her attached to him and shifts her onto her back, slow fucking her quivering pussy. Once they lock in, they slide against each other in heated waves. Inside the universe between his arms their noses rub enticingly, mouths hover over cheeks, warm breath giving them away as they travel, nipping and kissing, from mouths, to necks, to ears, to foreheads and back to mouths and tongues again. Over sensitized lips lightly tease warm flesh.

In this darkened universe, eyes surrender to senses like touch, taste, and sound; eyes shut in pleasure as they are overwhelmed by other senses; the feel of hard need entering wet want, the sound of pleasure in a lover’s moan, the taste of desire in a sigh amidst a tender kiss, a hand dragged through hair, clawing at the scalp knowing it sends an added rush of pleasure.

In the dark of Nancy’s room trying to keep quiet, one sense becomes stronger than all others, the sense of comfort and love that being together brings. The sense of belonging, of being wanted and understood: these are the aphrodisiacs at work in their minds, sensing and responding to the movements of their lover, knowing when to kiss gently and when to claw and encourage.

Nancy loves to feel his back and shoulder muscles work, to feel his ass rising and then tightening and curling earnestly in towards her spread legs. Her body tingles in ecstasy as she simultaneously feels the delicious power in the ridges of his body all of the way down to his ass and his firm, slow thrusts filling her deeper and deeper. He’s really learned quickly how to use his hips creatively.

She places her hands at the back of his neck, gently scratching up into his scalp. As he starts to moan, she lifts her head to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. He responds with more sensual thrusts and a small whimper when she finally releases him, diving in for shorter assaults on his lips.

“Shit Nance, you’ll make me come kissing me like that.” He whispers, his voice shaking. Again she is struck with the intense hotness in his voice, especially when he whispers closely to her.

“Stop being so fucking sexy then. It’s not my fault.” She whispers back.

He chuckles shyly, but doesn’t lose his pace.

“Yah, in case you didn’t get the message with that kiss...” she lifts her head to whisper even softer into his ear, “... you are so hot, Jonathan. You turn me on... so much... you feel so gooood, baby, fuck, I love you...”

As she’s been speaking he’s been shifting his arms, wrapping his arm behind her head, cradling her sweet face. His thrusts grow more heated and passionate.

“I love you, Nancy. Fuuuck....” That sexy voice. It's even hotter when he curses. His breath quivers. She melts. It’s such an honest moment for them both. The fact that it’s too dark to see faces makes it somehow more visceral.

She throws her arms tight around his back and turns her head to bite softly on his arm just above his bicep, at the beginning of his delicious shoulder, struggling to stay quiet as he finds the angle that finishes her again. She begins to shudder and moan, sucking and biting on his arm to stifle the groans from her orgasm. He feels it all around his cock and he can’t hold back. He squeezes her in tight, burying his face against her cheek, as he trembles and releases warm cum deep inside her. She sighs at the delicious sensation in tandem with her recent orgasm. They melt into the feeling of mutual satiation.

She hears him murmuring softly “fuck, ooh my god, oh my gawwdddd,” then softer, one word: “Nancy” he gently kisses her earlobe. She can hear him trying to slow his breathing. In the dark their racing heartbeats sound like a distant firework display.

The breathless vulnerability in his moans is everything.

After they clean up and get under the covers, she slides over against him and he is mesmerized by how good she feels, still sleepy and snuggly from her orgasms. She tips her head up and kisses him on the neck.

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy..." he whispers. She relishes the sound and feel of his soft whispers close to her cheek.

"Jonathan... oh, Jonathan..." she sighs. She realizes how sappy they both sound, but she just doesn't care. "I love your voice, do you know that? Like, usually right now, I'd be listening to you on the phone and god it's so sexy to hear you talk. I swear, I don't even care what you are saying, you could be saying anything, and I'd want to jump your bones because of that voice."

"Awww, really? Any words?" He's slightly embarrassed.

"Yah, you're just so sexy." She ruffles her hand through his hair. He always lets her mess it up, with a big smile on his face. Just another way he's so charming.

He leans over and whispers seductively into her ear. "Cumbersome, substantial, cathartic..."

"Ok now, those were definitely on Mr. Mathis's vocab test last week - not super sexy."

"Umm ok, onomatopoeia, pumpernickel, estuary."

"Ohhhh fancy words."

"Yep, you bet, nothing but the best... ummm, how about nice words like..." He leans in super close, "I love you. And I’m glad I can spend the night beside you again.” They can just barely make out the joy on each other's faces. "Oh and one more thing. I’m sleeping under the covers this time. Don’t be a blanket hog, k?" She loves that she gets to see this sweet, childlike, playful side of him.

"haha, only if you promise to wake me up later for a midnight snack."

"I can do that..." her suggestive comments still make him blush a little.

"I love you, too," she purrs.

"Your voice is also very sexy, ya know."

"Oh?"

"Yah, I mean you just sounded sexy as hell, baby, whispering about midnight snacks. Your phone voice is hot, your whisper voice is even sexier. I’d love to hear you read French poetry or something in that voice."

"Do you speak French?"

"No. No, nothing but the couple of years we had to take, plus the dirty words that foreign exchange student taught us."

"I took French too. My accent might disappoint you though. What French poetry do you know?"

"Oh none, Rimbaud writes originally in French but I've only read the translations. I doubt I'd understand any of it in French. I bet it sounds romantic though and I know you’d sound like a goddess reading it."

"Hmmm, you’re so sweet." She leans into his face grinning and placing a kiss where she expects to find his lips, but instead kisses him on the stubble above his lip and part of his nostril. “Ah!” He reacts. They both startle, pulling back and dissolving into silent, gut shaking laughter.

"Shhh!! Oh my gawd I’m sorry!" She barely gets the words out without laughing.

"Woooow, you breathed up my nose... _uhhkkkk_ " He says rubbing his hand on the side of his nose to erase the strange sensation. "That felt _weeeeird_. Nancy, _whyyyyy?_ " his exaggerated whining turns into laughter.

"Shhhh, that was an accident, shut up. Shhh!!" He never sees the pillow coming but he's glad to have it land on his face to muffle his laugh. He's howling with laughter, which makes it harder for her to not laugh as well. They continue shaking with muted snickers, tears filling her eyes as they both enjoy a good hard laugh, something that hasn’t happened since before their close calls with The Mind Flayer’s army a few weeks ago.

Laughter shakes them both even as they roll back together and more carefully find lips. He eventually makes his way back to her ear. "Croissant." She shakes with silent giggles. "French Bread." More silent giggles. "French Kiss... Nostril...?"

She loses it. "Ohhh yes that’s sexy. You found me out, I’m in love with your nostril." she whisper laughs.

"Oookay, you're kinda weird, but I guess I could get into it."

"Stop."

He just might die for that giggle. It’s frightening and exciting. Many things are at that moment.

He hopes he'll never get enough of her laughter and orgasm noises. He knows she's relaxed and free from worry in those moments.

"Ok, so nostril kisses are our thing now, right?"

"No, stop. How about butterfly kisses instead."

"What's that?"

"Oh my gosh, really? Come here. Close your eyes." She pulls close enough to put her eye right next to his. He jokingly flinches, at first.

"Stop, you can trust me." she teases.

He lets her demonstrate, her soft eyelashes fluttering on his closed eyelid. A sensation that seems like Nancy. It makes his tummy flip in a nice way.

"Hmmm, that's nice. But, no you can't do that to my nostril." He's still joking.

"Oh my goodness, knock it off, you." She can't stop giggling, enjoying this new silly side of him. She's never been so happy.

"I'm kidding. I like butterfly kisses." he finally says.

"Hmmm, good. I'm glad."

He leans over and gives her butterfly kisses, struggling at first to figure out how to do it without noses getting in the way. It all makes her giggle.

They hold each other under the covers talking, until they start to drift off to sleep.

"Nancy, I do trust you." his voice is heavy and sleepy.

"I know, honey. I trust you, too." Her sweet voice is slow and tired.

"Maybe that’s better than love?"

"Trust is important, but, believe me, nothing is better than love."

  
************************** ♡ **************************

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off months and months ago, and then I had to deal with some other things for a few months, and only dusted it back off recently. Writing wise that was a challenge of it's own. It wasn't meant to be this long, but hopefully it makes sense why it was. It was at one point a Hot Mess that I almost deleted.
> 
> It's supposed to capture how turbulent and moody that time would've been for them, navigating their blossoming love with shifting perspectives, and states, and situations, and relationships, and seasons, and the fallout from the end of ST2... They would care about those things, and their families, and friends, but still have trouble keeping their hands off of each other, because that's what people who are desperately in love tend to do.
> 
> And yah, they wake up and do it again at like 3am, just because they can, and they should.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
